Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral
In Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral, in the small town of Tombstone, Arizona, the spirits of Doc Holliday and the Earps materialize, intent on recreating the gunfight at the O.K. Corral. The Ghostbusters may soon get caught in one of the greatest showdowns the west has ever seen.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Mayor of Tombstone Dewey Lamort Dorothy Lamort Boris Mealey Doc Holliday and the Earps Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Peter Venkman Ghostly Horses Equipment Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Locations Boot Hill Cemetery Tombstone, Arizona Firehouse Tucson Airport O.K. Corral Plot The Mayor of Tombstone addressed a crowd in front of Boot Hill Cemetery. Dewey Lamort made a generous investment to create "Six Guns Over Tombstone," the greatest Western theme park in southeastern Arizona. Dewey greeted the crowd as the Mayor also introduced Dewey's wife, Dorothy. The Mayor then presented Dewey with a pair of boots that once belonged to Wyatt Earp. A photographer in the crowd suggested Dewey put the boots on. Ectoplasm seeped out of the boots and a ghost manifested - Wyatt Earp. Earp wasted no time and shot ectoplasmic bullets after forming one of his hands into a make believe gun. Once everyone was gone, Earp turned to the Six Guns banner and shot it off the Boot Hill sign. In the Firehouse, Egon was ready to test out a new Ghost Trap with twice the psychokinetic energy suction of the older model. Slimer donned a helmet and volunteered to help test the trap. It appeared to work but the trap also took a chunk of the ceiling with it. However, it then sucks in its remote pedal then itself...disappearing altogether. Slimer then fell back down from the second floor and teared up as Ray, Winston, and Egon stated more tests were needed. Janine answered a phone call from none other than Dewey Lamort. Peter's head popped out from the new hole in the ceiling and he rushed down to take the call. Peter made an agreement and announced the Ghostbusters were heading to Tombstone, Arizona. Everyone else was still not sure who Lamort was so Peter revealed he is the greatest Western writer. Peter then started citing off titles of Lamort's books as everyone walked away. As the Ghostbusters departed a West Air airplane at Tucson Airport, Peter still cited more book titles. Unbeknownst to them, Slimer stowed away on the exterior of the airplane. The guys traveled in a rental car as Peter still talked about westerns. The radiator overheated and they were forced to pull over. Slimer stumbled out of the exhaust. Egon spotted a limo in the distance. They attempted to wave down the limo but its driver, Lamort, just waves at them and drove off. The second car behind him stopped and the Ghostbusters met Boris Mealey, the photographer from earlier. As Boris drove the guys to Boot Hill, he revealed Lamort had to fly to New York for a luncheon and was asked to show them around instead. Boris hated it in Tombstone but he worked for Random Choice Publishing and was tasked with getting publicity shots for Lamort's new book "Earpo." Slimer stowed away on the car bumper. The Ghostbusters went to work. Only Ray noticed Slimer and he advised the spud to lay low. Egon took out his P.K.E. Meter and the ectoplasmic trail led to Tombstone. Earp's set of footprints suddenly became four sets. Peter declared they must belong to Virgil and Morgan, Wyatt's brothers, and their friend Doc Holliday. When everyone laughed at Egon's jab at westerns, Peter is annoyed. Egon then suggested they split up. Boris went with Winston and saw a Foto-Fast. He decided to get more film as Winston investigated Tombstone Epitaph. Virgil Earp appeared and printed out a bunch of newspapers that landed on Winston. Ray and Slimer looked around in a dental office. Sure enough, Doc Holliday appeared and tried to perform a check up on Ray. Slimer helped out and Ray escaped the office. At the General Store, Egon ran into Morgan Earp and the store was leveled. The Earp Gang reunited at a saloon. A short time later, Peter spotted the saloon and entered. He went up to the bar and did a bad John Wayne impression. Peter is surprised when someone answered him. The Earp Gang was playing Poker at a table. They invited Peter to join in. Everyone had Aces and Eights, the Dead Man's Hand. Peter revealed four Aces. The Earp Gang accused Peter of cheating and shot at him. Slimer threw down a welcome sign to distract the ghosts while Peter ran off back to Boot Hill and met up with the others. Winston handed out a newspaper from his encounter in town. Egon realized it was a challenge and the ghosts wanted to reenact their battle with Clanton Gang. The Ghostbusters eventually agreed to the challenge. They marched into town and confronted the Earp Gang. Things didn't go well and the guys are forced to run for it. Peter was temporarily blinded by a splash of water from a trough and Slimer took up his Particle Thrower. Peter then tripped and discovered 16 horse shoes. He came to a revelation and hid nearby. The Earp Gang soon arrived and boarded their Ghostly Horses. Peter activated the four Ghost Traps underneath and captured them all. The Ghostbusters returned to Boot Hill and Boris took a photograph. As they departed, Slimer took a well deserved nap on the bumper. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on November 21, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1986). *In the September 4, 1986 script, Lamort's limo was blown up by Wyatt.Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Peter spent his time in college reading Dewey Lamort-authored westerns.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:58-5:00). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I read his books all the time when I was in college."''Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 19. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Dewey Lamort is a play on the popular western genre writer Louis L'Amour. The books Peter mentions are all plays on titles of L'Amour's books (e.g. Sackett's Brand). *In the September 4, 1986 script only, it is shown the Ghostbusters got their rental car from Fred Mertz, of Mertz Rent-A-Car.Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 8-9. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Boris worked for Random Choice Publishing, a play on Random House. *In the September 4, 1986 script, Boris said New Jersey instead of Pennsylvania.Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 12. CPT Holdings, Inc. *The Ghostbusters reveal what they liked as children: Egon played with a chemistry set, Ray went to horror movies, Winston played basketball, and Peter liked Westerns.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:56-8:58). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I had a chemistry set."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 8:58-9:00). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I went to horror movies."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:00-9:01). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I played basketball." *In the script, Winston took piano lessons instead of playing basketball. Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 14. CPT Holdings, Inc. *The Foto-Fast hut has "KODAK" inscribed on the booth. *The newspapers that fly at Winston have "Oh My Gosh" as the headline. *Ray quotes Bugs Bunny when he meets Doc Holliday.Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:58-10:59). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "What's up, doc?" *When the Earp Gang asks what the game is, Peter answered "Night Baseball" in the September 4, 1986 script. Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 22. CPT Holdings, Inc. *The Earp Gang has a classic card hand called Dead Man's Hand, consisting of a two pair combination of Aces and Eights. *Peter suggested they were using a Canasta deck, a card game that uses two standard card decks. *In the September 4, 1986 script, Boris is left behind. Edens, Mark (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" Script p. 35. CPT Holdings, Inc. *In the September 4, 1986 script, Slimer only appeared to help test the new Ghost Trap. *The episode is full of Western themed cliches and some variants of: **"A ghost's gotta do what a ghost's gotta do." **"This gown ain't big enough for the both of us." **"Well, howdy pilgrim." **"Got to face it head on, like a man." **"Let's go. / "O-K." **"You're just a dude." **"When you call me that Smile" *The "Oh My Gosh" headline appears on the back of the newspaper on the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 above the photograph of the Necronomicon. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 2, draped over Ray's chair is a newspaper with the "Oh My Gosh" headline from the episode. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in panel 1, on the far left bottom monitor screen is the P.K.E. Meter screen during "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #4, in panel 3, above Cait Banner's head is the P.K.E. Meter screen when Winston's detects Wyatt Earp in "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral". Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps GhostFightAtTheOKCorral01.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral29.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral02.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral03.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral04.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral05.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral06.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral07.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral30.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral31.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral08.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral09.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral10.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral11.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral32.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral12.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral13.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral14.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral33.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral15.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral16.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral17.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral34.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral35.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral36.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral37.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral18.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral19.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral20.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral21.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral22.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral23.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral38.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral39.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral24.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral25.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral40.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral26.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral27.jpg GhostFightAtTheOKCorral28.jpg Collages and Edits WyattEarpinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TucsonAirportinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BootHillinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TombstoneinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TombstoneinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TombstoneEpitaphinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TombstoneSalooninGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DocHollidayandtheEarpsinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DocHollidayandtheEarpsinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheGhostbustersinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheGhostbustersinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheGhostbustersinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DocHollidayandtheEarpsinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FotoFastinGhostFightatOKCorralepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5menusc07.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 5 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5episode060.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc5episode060Intsc01.png|Introduction Secondary Canon GhostFightAtOKCorralIDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 PKEMeterAnimatedIDWCrossingOverIssue4-1.jpg|Non-canon reference in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 PKEMeterAnimatedIDWCrossingOverIssue4-2.jpg|Non-canon reference in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 Category:RGB Episode